Whose Life am I Living In?
by K'onix
Summary: EDITED! Some songs have been changed! Sunako has only felt this way once before and that ended badly, hurting not only her but others. Now, there are things Sunako will NEVER say! KyoSun.
1. whose life am I in?

I have re-edited my story. I have even gone through and changed two songs...think. The song in this chapter has been changed. Even some of the dialog has been changed. So, I would go back a reread, or just glance over, the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower.

* * *

She pulled her black hat a little higher. _'Now it's to high!'_ She pulled it lower. _'Perfect'_ Sunako looked at the rest of her outfit, her school uniform. _'Why do I have to go! Can't I just stay at home? It would be so much easier than going with that creature of light! I wonder what would happen if I pulled the hat a tiny bit higher. No!'_

I've counted every single raisin  
In my cereal bowl  
And every divot in the ceiling  
How many half-slices of toast  
Will make how many whole  
And how do I escape this feeling

Sunako walks out of her room and down the hall. She still couldn't believe she looked in her bathroom mirror willingly. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She did, however, notice the thing she crashed into.

"OW!"

_'That voice! It's him! Why him!'_ Sunako screamed in her head, but, "Uhhhh…um…", was all that came out of her mouth.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyohei sighed.

"Sorry, it was my fault," It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"Well, alright then," He said as he brushed off his school uniform.

"I got to go." She said.

"Hey, your hair, it's shinier," He said as he pulled some of her dark hair through his figures, "and softer. It looks nice."

Sunako didn't say anything; she could already feel the blood tricking down her nose.

"Hey, your aunt called, she's going to be in town for a few days and wants to go shopping with you. You're going."

"...What! NO!"

"Please! Think of the rent, think of us."

She considered it for a moment, "Maybe...probably not, but maybe."

Some say that I can be just as hard as a rock  
But I can be, oh, so much bolder  
I look you in the eye  
And I'll take you by surprise  
And I'll eat that chip off my shoulder

At the top of the stairs, Ranmaru watched the little scene play out. Smiling gracefully to himself , he waited for Kyohei to leave. He started down the steps as Kyohei walked away, muttering something about shrimp. The black haired dark queen just stood there, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked up to the man that dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said looking away.

"Well, while you're thinking about nothing, I'd just like to say that I think you should tell him." Ranmaru smiled at her.

She frowned, "I could, but I won't." Then she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the four boys.

I'm so bored I could cry  
I'm so happy I could die  
Do I really want to learn to fly

It was true, she really wanted to tell him, but there were more reasons not to.

1.She was rejected ones before, who's to say it won't happen again?

Reasons why he would reject her:

1a. She was a pain in his head, neck and butt.

1b. She always manages to find a way to make him want to kill her.

1c. Every time he talks about/to her, his complaining or angry with her. Almost ever time.

There are more reasons, but they were minor.

____

Feel like android, living in a Polaroid  
Just another reject that gets a little seasick  
Whose life am I in  
Feels like deja-vu  
Don't know how or what to do  
Or point my finger to the sky  
Finally ask the question why  
Whose life am I in

It really sucked that she, of all the people in this world, was put in this position. What had she ever done? She stayed out of others ways, among some of her other good deeds to the world. Sunako continued to think of other reasons as to why she should be able to just stay in her room, away from everyone else, while she carried out the boy's plates to them.

Now the answer to this story  
Is there really isn't one  
Cause life is positively indecisive  
And it takes a lot of work, havin' this much fun  
Sifting through this beautiful crisis

When she was finished putting the dishes away, she ran to her sanctuary to get her school books. Coming up to her door, she noticed that, strangely, Ranmaru was leaning against the wall.

"You know that there's nothing wrong with you." He said as she opened the door to walk pass him.

"Somehow, I don't believe you, but thanks for trying." She whispered back.

Ranmaru chuckled as he walked away from her.

"Do you think you can keep it a secret?" She looked at him.

He turned around, smiled mischievously, and said sure.

"And let it run its own course?" She verified with a firm voice.

His smile disappeared but he promised anyway, with disappointment evident in his voice. Sunako still couldn't figure out what would have made Ranmaru do anything that he had done that morning, but in was quickly forgotten when she entered her room and full shut the door.

Could this be my twist of fate  
A dollar short, a little late  
Could this all be just a dream  
_Or something more than in between  
Rebound, unwound back in the playground  
All night, never right, let's go fly a kite  
Whose life am I in_

And it takes a lot of work, havin' this much fun  
And how do I escape this feeling 

_

* * *

_

Ther it is, the new chapter. Not too different from the old one. But enought to make me happy. I'm also happier with the song, too. I think it fits better. Thank you.


	2. The trick is to keep breathing

The second edited chapter. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower.

_

* * *

_

_She's not the kind of girl_

_Who likes to tell the world_

_About the way she feels about herself_

_She takes a little time In making up her mind_

_She doesn't like to fight against the tide_Ranmaru guessed that Sunako was never going to tell anyone about it. She never really told him. She just went along with whatever he said about her liking Kyohei. He brought it up every time they were alone, and every time he could tell that she got more annoyed than last time. Like now...

"I think you should tell him. Kyohei really hates when people he trust hide stuff from him." Ranmaru chimed as he came to the kitchen while Sunako was washing the dishes after dinner.

"Oh yeah, and you know this because you and him are such great friends. Why are you in here anyway?" Sunako didn't even care to look at him.

"Because I live here and your aunt has never restricted me from the kitchen," Ranmaru smiled smoothly.

"I should really talk to her about that," Sunako whispered to herself.

"So, do you keep doing this just to make me mad? Which really doesn't make sense, because you've seen me fight and I will not hesitate to put you through all that."

"No, I'm not trying to make you mad, and I don't really want you to hurt me, but I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell him,"

"You promised to keep out of it and just let it be," She finally looked at him, anger and distrust raging through her violet eyes.

"I know I did, but I'm me,"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sunako yelled.

"You really thought I would stay out of this? Romance is apart of me," He took his dramatic pose, "Here it is, a story book romance unfolding right in front of me, and you expect me to stay out of it?" Ranmaru said looking at her as if she's crazy.

"Just think about it. Maybe if you tell him, you'll get a reaction you don't expect. Maybe it won't be a repeat of last time." He finished, leaning on the counter.

Lately I'm not the only one

I say

Never trust anyone

Always the one who has to drag her down

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

"Right, because that's what he wants, yet another psycho girl after him. Even worse, one who lives with him." Sunako chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ranmaru said

"He thinks I'm a creep girl, and almost every time we're around each other we're fighting, so just leave it." Sunako said firmly. "He will never think of us...more than friends. Not even friends, more like someone you're boss introduced you to and you pretend to like them ever through you're really thinking of throwing darts at there head."

"That's not true," Ranmaru said with a surprised voice. After all the time they've spend together, how could she thing that that was all she was to the boys. She was there friend, the only girl who didn't go completely crazy over them.

Now that he thought about it, Ranmaru could see where she got the idea. Every time something happened to Kyohei, he would turn on Sunako. Sometimes he was kind about it, other times he could be harsh.

Can't bear to face the truth

So sick, he cannot move

And when it hurts he takes it out on you

Lately I'm not the only one

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room. I still think yo- Ahh! Sunako! It's not nice to throw frying pans at people!" Ranmaru said while clutching his chest trying to calm his heart.

"This is your last warning! STAY OUT!" Sunako shouted then marched out of the kitchen, knowing that the others were going to come running.

The trick is to keep breathing

The trick is to keep breathing

"What happened in here?" Takenaga asked after he took in what was in front of him. Ranmaru leaning against the counter with a frying pan a few feet away.

"Oh, nothing, really. I just said something to Sunako and she got mad," Ranmaru said.

"What'd you say?" Kyohei asked while laughing, "I think your dolls are stupid?"

Ranmaru hesitated for a second before answering, "I can't tell you, I promised to keep it a secret,"

"Well, then you better say sorry before she locks herself in her room." Yuki said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I will," Ranmaru sighed as he left the room.

_**Sunako's Room**_

_'He just can't leave this alone! He's lucky I haven't beaten him black and blue yet! I would like to see how many girls love him then!_' Sunako yelled in her head. She put a horror movie into her DVD player, not bothering to look at the title, she just needed something to watch while she imagined 20 different ways to remove Ranmaru's head from his body.

_'I know his heart's in the right place...Ok, no it's not and he's just doing this to torture me, but that doesn't mean I can hurt him! But that's never stopped me before.'_ Sunako sighed. _'But what if I tell Kyohei and he- No! No I can't starting thinking like that. Oh, I'm so going to hurt Ranmaru for putting those thoughts in my head!'_

She knows the human heart

And how to read the stars

Now everything's about to fall apart

_**Later that Night**_

When Sunako thought that everyone was asleep she snuck out to the backyard for some fresh air. She loved nights like this, when there was no moon and it was quiet. Sure, she loved to blare her horror videos, but sometimes the quiet was relaxing as well. It was exactly what she needed after the day she had. She went up to the pools edge and put her feet in slowly.

"Hey," Ranmaru came up beside her, ruining her piece and quiet.

_'He is determined to ruin my life, isn't he. No, wait, that's Kyohei's job. Ranmaru must be the sidekick.'_

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So, go back inside and give me some peace." Sunako said in a loud whisper.

"I know," Ranmaru looked away from her, "I just wanted to tell you sorry, and that I made you a promise, so I will keep it."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sunako asked.

"...I- I value your friendship." Ranmaru whispered.

"You what?" Sunako had heard him the first time, but he looked like he was having a hard time saying it so she thought he should say it again, or just for her amusement.

"I value your friendship," He said with a little more confidence. "So, I' m going to stay out and, as much as it will fill me, watch from afar."

Sunako nodded. "That's great, what I wanted to hear,"

"You'll forgive me if I strangle Kyohei for his stupidity of not noticing, right?" Ranmaru laughed lightly.

"He gets on my nerves to, you know. You have to learn to stop yourself from setting him on fire and watching him run around like a crazy man." Sunako went along with his joke.

"I still thi-SPLASH!" Ranmaru came up from the water to see Sunako already make her way back inside.

"Yeah, alright," Ranmaru sighed as he pulled himself out of the water. "I guess I deserved that." He grab a towel.

I won't be the one who's going to let you down

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

I won't be the one who' s going to let you down

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

The trick is to keep breathing

* * *

There's the second chapter. Hopefully it's better than the last. 


	3. My Immortal

Has been edited. The song wasn't changed, but that's because I could really find a sad enough song to fit it. Thank you for reading.

Discliamer: I don't own wallflower.

* * *

The table was unusually quite. Takenaga was reading the newspaper while everyone else was just sitting around. They hadn't seen Sunako all morning and were starting to get worried. Well, some of them were worried, Kyohei was wondering where breakfast was.

"Do you think that we should check on her?" Yuki ask nervously.

"Give her a few more minutes," Takenaga said, sipping his coffee.

Few minutes later…

"Do you think that we should check on her?" Yuki asked again, even more nervous than before

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Kyohei slammed a fist on the table and took off for the room.

The other three looked at each before getting up and walking towards the downstairs room.

Inside the room was something that was not a normal sight. Or at least not a normal sight for this house. A girl wearing just plain black pants and black shirt sat in a pile of discarded pictures, holding a single picture in her lap. The boys entered the room, sensing no danger from the girl.

"Sunako, are you okay?" Yuki approached the dark person.

A sniffle was the only reply they got. Ranmaru looked around and notice that the usually neat room was a mess. Things were thrown around the room and some of her glass jars containing some of her most important possessions were broken. This was not normal Sunako behavior.

Looking back and Sunako, Ranmaru noticed the picture in her hands. Four girls, very young, were smiling at the camera. He walked closer to take a closer look. With the new view he noticed all of the girls features.

One on the left end had dark brown hair and green eyes. She had on a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

At the other end was a taller girl with blond hair in a kind of weird up-do, her eyes a soft blue. The shirt that she wore slightly showed her mid-drift, holding the saying "Stop looking at my chest!", her shorts were a light blue showing off her tanned legs. This girl had her arm around another girl.

The other girl had long, lilac hair, separated in pigtails. She had golden eyes that shined. She was wearing a white tank-top and light blue jeans.

The last one, he recognized easily. It was clearly the girl he'd been living with for some time now. The one he was just starting to get to know as a friend. Only in this picture with these three other girls, she was truly smiling.

Taking his crimson eyes off of the picture and focusing them on the girl, a strange wave of sickness washed over him as he realized that the girl in the picture and the girl in front of him only looked a like but were not the same people.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

"Sunako," Ranmaru said softly. "Who are these girls? The ones in the pictures?"

For the first time Sunako looked up at them, eyes even for red than usual from crying. "They were my friends," She answered. "We were great friends until it happened."

The boys looked at each other. Was Sunako being willingly open with them? Ranmaru bent down and looked her in her red eyes.

"What happened?"

"That one guy said I was ugly," She let some new tears fall from her eyes.

"Did he like one of your friends? Is that what happened between all of you?" Takenaga asked as he started to understand.

"No," Sunako sniffled. "They just simply cared about me. We all cared about each other, whatever any of us needed something the other three were there to help."

"Okay, so what happened this time?" Yuki asked.

Sunako remembered what happened on this faithful date three years ago.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**-flashback-**_

"I-I really like you."

"I hate girls." He said.

She held back tears that threatened to spill over. She ran away from him as if she was trying to run from her feelings.

The girl pushed through the school's front door, hoping to run straight home and lock the door. Tonight, all she wanted to do was cry.

Running through the front gates she ran past three girls, not noticing who they were, and not really caring.

"Sunako!" They called out. "Sunako!"

But she kept on running. She knew that they could comfort her but she didn't want to slow down, she couldn't.

Green eyes went from concerned for her best friend to angry with her. How dare she blow them off like that! It didn't matter if she was in a hurry, she could at least turn and give a wave of acknowledgement.

The girl with green eyes dropped her stuff on the ground and ran after Sunako, her brown hair flying behind her.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Her friend was still within sight, following her around street corners she never lost track. They were closing in on Sunako's home, only a few more blocks to go.

Sunako ran across the street not stopping to see if a car was coming, and the green eyed girl followed in suit.

Sunako's only thought was running to her room. That was until she heard the screeching of car tires behind her. She'd always known that her friend, her best friend, was following her and those sounds scared her.

She turned to see a stopped car, girl laying still on the ground, and two girls standing shocked at what they witnessed. It took her a whole minute to take in what had happened.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as she ran to her friend holding her friend close, fearing death would take her.

She looked around to she if anyone was recovered enough to call the police or something. She thankful to see one of her other friends on her cell phone, yelling hysterically.

"My friend was just hit by a car and she's not moving! Please Help. Please, please," She started to cry.

"Keiko," she whispered in her friends ear. "You've got to hang on. For all of us. For me, I-I need you."

-  
A few hours later they were all in the waiting room in the hospital. Keiko's family, her two friends families and her family. Her mother and father, along with the four other parents, where trying to comfort Keiko's mother. Her father had died a few years before due to a shooting accident and Keiko was all she had left.

Sunako sat in the corner with a dark, stay-away-from-me aurora coating her. She kept on telling herself that this was her fault. Not the drunk driver's, not Keiko's fault, but her own. If she had slowed down and talked to her, let her in on what was going on, everything would have been fine. But she hadn't.

"Here," A soft voice said. Sunako looked up to come to face with a cup of some steaming liquid. She looked a bit higher to see her friends. One with lilac hair holding the cup out to her.

"Thanks, Yumi," She whispered accepting the cup.

"It's no problem," Yumi said sitting down on one of the chairs by her, the blond taking a seat on the other side, putting a arm over her shoulder and hugging her close.

"Everything is going to be okay," She whispered to Sunako.

"Yeah," Yumi smiled. "Akemi and I are here for you and we'll all be here for Keiko"

Sunako stayed quiet as her friends tried to talk to her.

-  
Another few hours passed by. It had been a long night and they were all tired. Most of the parents were asleep, but the three girls were wide awake. They were just sitting there in the silence, wondering what was going to happen if Keiko did leave them. Were they going to stop being friends because the memories were to painful, or are they going to stay friends in her memory? If she does make it through, what would it do to their friendship?

A doctor came out through the double doors, looking around for the group. The girls left their seats and ran to the area where the parents where waking up to hear the news of Keiko.

"She's stable. But the way she hit her head when she was hit by the car caused the brain to swell, resulting in a coma," The doctor started out.

"Most come out of the comatose state within a few weeks, but there is no way to predicted how long she will be in the coma. Most people will recover most of their physical and mental functions, but some may only recover basic body functions. I'm sorry." He finished, a truthfully sorry expression on his face.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

"Oh," Her mother cried.

Sunako's mother held Keiko's mother as she cried. "Is there anything we can do?"

"My best suggestion," The doctor looked at all of them in the eyes. "Is to talk to her regularly and then let the treatment take care of the rest."

"Thank you," They said as he walked off.

"I guess we should go home for the night," Yumi's mother said after a few moments of nothingness between the group. "We could all come back tomorrow,"

"You know what?" Sunako's mom said. "We should go home, but not alone. The men will go back to their homes and us girls will stay at Nyoko's and Keiko's place tonight, so she won't feel so alone. Is that okay?" She looked at Keiko's mom.

"Please," She cried on her shoulder.

Sunako's mom looked over to her daughter and noticed the tears falling from her eyes as well as the other girls. These was going to be a hard while until the Keiko came back.

-

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

It had been a total of two months since Keiko had entered her coma and she still had not awaken. Sunako went to talk to her every other day. On the days that she didn't talk to her she hid in her room. It scared her parents and her friends to see that the darkness that came on the day of Keiko's accident stayed. They didn't expect her to be completely happy, that was to much to ask, but a smile every once in a while would have been nice. She just sat there on most days, doing nothing.

Then Sunako's parents got a call. Her mother was being transferred to Africa. When they broke the news to Sunako her face remained emotionless. They say when you look into some ones eyes you can see who they truly are. You can see what they are truly like, if they are smiling but their eyes are not you know the truth. In Sunako's eyes, there laid a broken girl. Broken because she honestly believed that she had broken someone close to her. No matter how many people told her that it was not her fault that this happen, she didn't believe them.

When it came time for them to fly to Africa she was ready. Ready to leave physically that is, not mentally or emotionally.  
---------

_**Flashback ended.**_

Sunako's eyes came in focus with Yuki's hand waving in front of her.

"Sunako," He said. "Are you alright? You zoned out on us."

"Yeah, I'm fine," She realized that tears were falling down her pale face.

"You were going to tell us about the girls in the picture and what had happened," Takenaga informed her.

"Something bad. I don't want to talk about it." She looked at them.

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki were sitting or standing around her but Kyohei was leaning against her door starring off into space. How could she ever think that he might care about her. She was just here so he could get free rent. "I was wondering if I could stay home today,"

"What!" Kyohei yelled after hearing what she said. "No way! Your going to school whether you like it or not. I'm going to get the rope,"

"Wait just a minuet Kyohei!" Ranmaru stood up which surprised everyone. He was actually raising his voice on someone else behalf. "Look at her; she is openly crying. When have you ever seen her do that? If something hurts her so much that she is crying I think that she can should stay home."

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"Well," Kyohei moved his eyes to Sunako. She was crying. Really crying and for some reason, he hated it. "I guess," He whispered.

A smile came to Ranmaru's face when he heard Kyohei give in. Then a thought stuck him. "And if you want to make sure she not just ditching you should stay home with her."

"Why?" Kyohei looked at him in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you seem to think that she's going to do something. So you get to stay and make sure she doesn't. Make sense? Or you can just leave her here with me,"

Kyohei grumbled but agreed nonetheless. The thought of Ranmaru with Sunako bothered him too, and if they think he hasn't noticed how chummy they've been getting lately then they were both mentally impaired. "This is so stupid," He mumble as he walked away from the room to change out of his school uniform.

Yuki got up and said a quick good-bye and a hope-you-feel-better, and Takenaga said that she should get some sleep. Only Ranmaru stayed behind for a moment. Not because he wanted to, though. It was because Sunako had kicked him in the leg and he couldn't stand.

"Why did you do that!" She whispered harshly.

"Me? I was the one who got kicked," He looked at her.

"Because you told that creature to stay!"

"You need someone here, incase you need some one to talk to," He replied innocently.

"I've got Josephine and the others," She calmed down a little, but she was still anger.

"Some one whose going to answer back, I mean,"

"Just because you can't hear her, doesn't mean she doesn't answer."

"That's it! When I get home I'm throwing you out of your room and locking all the doors. You will sit and have human contact." He said, finally getting up.

"You wouldn't dare," She stood up with him.

"Oh, believe me I would," He gave her a smirk.

"You think that locking the doors is going to stop me from getting back in?"

His smirk dropped.

"Why do you care so much all of the sudden?"

"Because, I'm experiencing something new," He answered her truthfully.

Sunako gave him a worried look. "What?"

"I've had girlfriends, and I have had "lady friends", but I've never had a girl who was just a friend. I'm starting to see that while we are living in the same house, we do not live in the same home. I want to change that. I want to understand you more and become someone you can trust just the same. I want to be your friend and I want you to be mine."

"That's a nice little speech," She said

"A speech takes time to prepare, that feeling came from my heart and the words from my brain,"

"Oh, you think you're funny," Sunako sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for Ranmaru's jokes, but even though she felt horrible, she smiled a little. "We can try to be friends. But I swear to you, if I find out that this is just another one of your plots to turn me into a lady I will haunt you and every girl you go out with forever."

Ranmaru cringed at the thought, "Good, because it's not a plan," He smirked as he walked off.

"Some friendship," she sighed as she walk over to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in a hospital, a girl's eyes are opening and there is one word that leaves her lips. It's the only word she can think of. "Sunako…" 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

* * *

Chapter...3? Yeah, chapter 3. Again, hope it's better. 


	4. Friends forever

Next chapter. So I have edited it, but don't expect perfection or anything. I'm sure that this chapter, as well as all my others, are riddled with mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower or the song.

* * *

It had been a few months since Sunako's little incident and things seemed to be back to normal.

Sunako would still cook them dinner and then go to enjoy her own in her room. She would still hiss at them every time they threatened her or her figurines. And she still talked about horror movies whenever they talked about normal things with her. It was all back to normal.

_'Except for the fact that she will actually have a conversation with him!'_ Kyohei was not the jealous type. He would never look at others with envy or want what they've got…unless it was food. But whenever he saw her talk to his red-haired roommate he couldn't help but feel anger fill him.

_'Him! Him of all people! Couldn't it have been Yuki? I would feel more comfortable that way. Yuki would be too scared to try anything.'_

Kyohei knew that these thoughts were thoughts that he shouldn't carry with him, but he couldn't help it. If Ranmaru did something to Sunako then they'd have to start all over, even through the progress they have made with her is only a little.

_'It'd been harder if it happened recently.'_ That's what he keep telling himself. Kyohei also had a feeling that Ranmaru knows what was going on the day that they stayed home from school.

"But why would she tell HIM!"  
----

They started this friendship months ago and though it wasn't much, it was more than when he gave his "speech"; which Sunako told him never to mention again.

When they had gotten home that day they found Kyohei lounging on the couch just watching the TV.

_"What's been going on?" Noi asked running through the door. Yuki had told her why Sunako hadn't been at school and she insisted on checking on the dark queen._

_"What do you mean?" Kyohei snapped at her._

_"I'm talking about Sunako!" She glared at him. Seriously, if he had any hope of getting close to her he'd have to start paying attention._

_"…" Kyohei stared at her. Sunako was home! He'd forgotten about her._

_  
"Man," Takenaga said as he started for the hall leading to her room with Yuki and Ranmaru following behind. "You are so irresponsible."_

_They knocked on the door hoping that she would answer it. They didn't want to barge into the room in fear of finding her dead, and if she's not dead, her attacking them for barging in to make sure that she's not dead._

_The door opened, to their relief, to revel the girl in a worse state than they left her in this morning._

_"Sunako!" Yuki cried. "We are so sorry that we left you in the care of that half-wit."_

_"What?" she looked at them. Well, more liked squinted at them. She spent all day in her dark room and the harsh light was hurting her eyes, or was that the 'beautiful creatures' standing in front of her. It was getting hard to tell the difference._

_"He's not even a half-wit! More like one-four-wit." Noi said._

_"Are you okay?" Takenaga asked getting tired of all the babbling that Yuki and Noi were carrying on._

_"I'm fine," She growled. Wasn't obvious she was in the middle of something very important. An interruption can throw the whole horror movie mood off._

_"Good," Noi sighed. "We'll leave you alone now."_

_Three walked away while one stayed behind, looking down at her, "We need to talk." He said as he walked into her room completely ignoring her protest.

* * *

_

After that the two have been unusually friendly with each other. It wasn't much, he still went out at night and she still hid in her room, but they would have conversations for no reason.

Actually, they would have arguments. She would defend her love of horror movies, and he would said that there was nothing wrong with being the way he was. She would call him names, mainly pervert, and he would laugh, pretend to be offended. Then he would say something stupid. It was usually at that point, Sunako would just stop talking to him.

While this was happening between the two, Kyohei would be in the corner wanting to join the conversation but the pride he had was to much. Still, he couldn't help but feel left out. The feeling of jealousy had also found it's way into his mind. Who knew what Ranmaru was planning and Sunako was just talking to him like they were old friends. But whenever he did something for her he got yelled at.

It suck!

_**Somewhere else**_

"She's made a incredible recovery. Much more than we expected from ones who have been asleep for three years. It's not unheard of, but unusual." The man they first saw three years ago looked into their eyes. The 6 set of eyes were all crying tears of happiness this time. After months of therapy she was finally going back to her normal life. She was coming home for good.

Akemi and Yumi hugged their friend after everyone else had walked out.

"Are we still doing this?" Yumi asked with a worried expression.

"Yes." Keiko answered firmly. She had to find out what happened, she needed to see Sunako.

_**back to Sunako**_

The day had come and gone…very slowly. In school they were reviewing things for the upcoming exams. For Sunako, it felt like an eternity, her teacher rearranged the seating a few days before and Sunako ended up by the window. She now melted everyday. And the teacher wondered why Sunako didn't like him.

"Ahh," Kyohei sighed sitting himself down on the sofa after a nice dinner of fried shrimp. He loved it when Sunako cooked fried shrimp. It was like eating out for free.

Takenaga and Yuki came and joined him and started watching movie. Ranmaru never joined them, after dinner he always went upstairs. Sometimes he came down all dressed up and sometimes he didn't come down until morning. It was a nice little routine that the three had gotten used to.

It was just getting to the good part when Ranmaru came down, it was also the time when the door bell rang.

"Must be her," Yuki whispered to Takenaga as they turned around to see which girl it was tonight.

Ranmaru opened the door and his charming smile fell; this is not what he was expecting. On the other side of the door stood three girls.

"Go away!" Kyohei yelled after seeing the girls. He gave his evil glare in hopes that it would drive them away.

"They kinda look familiar, don't you think so, Takenaga?" Yuki cocked his head to the side trying to remember.

"Yeah, but they could go to our school."

The three girl looked at the boys. Could these guys really live with Sunako? The red head just stared at them like an idiot, two of them talked like no one could hear them, and the last one was glaring at them like he had laser vision and could shot them or something. There was no way that she could live with people like this.

"Look," The blonde one said in a firm voice. "We're just looking for someone named Sunako Na-"

She was cut off when the one holding the door opened said: Wait right here. Then he slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow," Yumi said, shifting her golden eyes to her friends. "He was rude. I bet he never gets dates because he's so rude."

The other two gave her a concerned look. Had she not seen him? Any of them could get anything walking.

Ranmaru walked to Sunako's door, choosing ignoring the looks he got from his housemates, and banged on it.

"What?" She answered in rage. How dare he bang on her door when she was in the middle of a movie. She didn't care how well his date went!

"I've got a surprise for you," Ranmaru smiled and grabbed her wrist and pulled on it but she didn't move.

"I don't want it." She pulled her wrist back and went to shut the door.

"Wait!" Ranmaru stopped her. "I'm sure you'll like this one, I promise. Just give it a chance."

Sunako looked at him. She knew when he was lying. She knew when any of them where lying. "Fine," She couldn't believe she agreed. But sadly, it would be easier this way.

"Good," Ranmaru said as he dragged her down the hall.

"Takenaga," He called when he entered the living room. "come over here and cover her eyes."

They were now in front of the door with Takenaga's hand over her eyes. Normally, Sunako would not put up with this but she figured the less she struggled the faster she got back to her movie.

Ranmaru opened the door and told Takenaga to drop his hands.

_Just when I thought I had to make it alone _

_You were right there by my side _

_Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do _

_There to remind me of a "me and you"_

Sunako was speechless when she saw the three girls outside, talking about were they should stay the night if she didn't like here. Tears came to her eyes as she walked outside on the porch. Two of the girls stopped talking and stared at her, tears sprang to their eyes.

"Keiko?" She asked.

The green eyed girl turned and nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Sunako looked at the other two girls. One was pretending to be a water facet and the other was holding on to her tears pretty well. "Yumi? Akemi?"

Her eyes shifted back to the girl in front of her. In a flash they were in each others arms, hugging the other so tightly that it almost looked like they were one.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Sunako whimpered into her long lost friends hair. "I was so scared, I…" She broke off.

"I know," Keiko whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Sunako cried.

They broke apart and looked in each others eyes. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. What happened, happened because I was your friend and I was worried about you. I let my emotions over come me and was careless." Keiko said. "And I don't ever want to hear you say it was your fault."

"But--"

"Don't." Keiko put up her hand.

Keiko turned and looked at the other girls. "Well, are you going to just stand there?"

The boys stared at the four girls that were crying in a circle.

"So they were here for her?" Kyohei asked. "…That's a first."

"Now I remember in the girls. There from the picture." Yuki smiled.

"…Yes, Yuki, you've solved the puzzle."

"Hey, boys," The blonde said after she let go of her friends. "We were kinda wondering in we could stay here for a while."

"Sure," Yuki replied within a second. Pushing Ranmaru aside to let them in.

"Thanks," Keiko said once the door was shut.

"It's not like they had a choice in the matter." Sunako said.

"Wow! This place is big." Yumi said looking around the living room.

"So, Sunako, are you going to introduce us?" Keiko asked her.

Sunako thought about this for a moment before replying. "You don't need to know them," She told them plainly.

"Sunako," Ranmaru said gracefully. "That's mean. You should really introduce us to your friends."

Takenaga rolled his eyes. "Let's find you a place to sleep," He said.

"No need," The blond waving her hand around. "We'll just stay in Sunako's room."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Yuki looked worried. Did they know about Sunako's room.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Keiko said giggling to herself.

They started off for Sunako's room not noticing that one stayed behind.

"Guys," She called out. The three girls turned to see Yumi standing in the same spot with a worried look in her eyes.

"What?" Akemi asked.

She just stared at them, hoping that they'd remember her problem.

Sunako smiled softly. "Don't worry, Yumi, we'll turn on the lights."

Yumi smiled and ran up to them. "Okay," She sighed.

"Turn on the lights?" Keiko asked in confusion. "Why would we have to turn on the lights?"

"You've missed a lot," Akemi laughed.

Again the girls started off for Sunako's room leaving behind very confused boys.

"Did that just happen?" Yuki asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," Ranmaru smirked. "I think it did,"

"Sunako was smiling…for something other than creepy stuff." Yuki went on.

"This blows! It's going to be just like when her parents came and her dad was all like 'You're dating my daughter so I'm gonna kill you.'!" A very annoying voice came from the back of the room.

"Okay, so I know that Tokyo revolves around you Kyohei but the world doesn't. Ever think that maybe they could just be here for Sunako." Takenaga glared at Kyohei. It wasn't usually for him to be rude like this to his friends. But something good his happening to someone who has be a friend to Kyohei and all he can do is think about himself.

"Yeah, well, I only say that because something bad always happens to me when Sunako's involved." Kyohei replied walking over to him.

"Oh whatever! You get yourself in to more trouble than anyone I've ever met. With or without Sunako's help."

"I'm the one always bailing her out of things that could kill her. Remember the fire."

"Recall the time when you got yourself kidnapped and we had to dress up as girls to get you out. If I do _remember_ correctly, it was Sunako who did all of the work."

"She only did that because she wanted to kill me first!" Kyohei yelled.

"But she didn't,"

"Man! Why can't you see that she gets me in more trouble than anyone!"

"She does get herself in trouble, but most of the time she can get herself out. Why can't you see that you jump in to rescue her because you actually care her. " Ranmaru yelled at him. He had almost said it was because he loved her, but he promised Sunako that he wouldn't get involved much and he was already pushing it. "You get yourself in to trouble,"

"Screw y-"

"SHUT UP!" A female voice screamed.

They turned to see Sunako standing there. "I come out here to get my friends something to eat and I walk into the fight of all fights between you four. Now stop it before you guys kill each other, and in doing so, Yuki scares himself to death and when all is said and done, Takenaga leaves because he doesn't want to be blamed, leaving me to the blame of three murders that I actually _didn't_ commit!"

She takes a deep breath and leaves for the kitchen. The four boys stare after her. When she came back holding a tray full of milk and some of the left over dinner. She looked at them, "Go to your rooms." She growled in a haunted like voice.

"Yes." they all said a walked, well, more like ran, to their rooms.

When Sunako was sure that they were all in their rooms she smiled, "Boy's are so easy to control."

_When I'm with you all my fear disappear _

_if I reach I'll touch the sky _

_You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see _

_But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be_

The night pass and brought with it new dawn. The boys headed down stares. Kyohei swaying slightly from sleep, Yuki still clutching his pillow and Takenaga and Ranmaru with bed-head. The sight that greeted them was totally unexpected.

There were four girls at the table, three of them laughing themselves to death. Sunako was smiling slightly, but was mostly quiet.

"Remember that one time when---" Keiko couldn't finish the sentence she was laughing so hard.

"Oh look," Akemi pointed to the boys, "your house mates are here."

"Oh yeah, there's food in the kitchen," Sunako jerked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "We'll clear off the table for you."

"Okay," Takenaga said still a little sleepy. "Thanks."

"Let's go get ready," Keiko said marching off towards Sunako's room.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Yuki asked.

"We're going out today. To do what? I don't know, but that's half the fun." Yumi shrugged and walked after her friends.

_Friends forever _

_face whatever _

_friends forever _

_yay! we're never gonna be apart_

"Sounds like fun," Yuki sighed after they were gone. "Why don't we ever do that?" He asked his friends.

"Because we're not girls and we have more important things to do." Kyohei answered as he walked into the living room and flipped on the TV.

Yuki sighed again as he started eating his food.

-  
Sometime later, the girls came filing out still laughing. It amazed the boys that the girls had gotten Sunako to even agree to go out today. Maybe she hadn't noticed the sun yet.

Sunako herself, however, was the person that amazed them the most. She was wearing black jeans and a plain black shirt. She look…normal. Were those even her clothes? What was happening here? Where is her hat?

"Alright boys, we're heading out," Keiko said in a fact motherly firm tone. "Have fun by yourselves today and don't kill anybody." She winked at them.

"That's Sunako's job." Yuki smiled at her. Keiko laughed a little at his comment, she hadn't really expected anyone to play along with her joke.

Just as they were heading for the door, it busted open. Dirty blond hair came flying past them and landed on Takenaga.

"Takenaga!" It cried as it flung itself at him, clinging to him as it cried. "It's horrible."

"What is it?" Takenaga asked trying to pry Noi off his neck. He loved Noi and all, but did she have to strangle him in a hug?

"So, it's a girl?" Akemi whispered to Sunako.

Sunako looked over to the blond. Could the jokes about them be true? She looked over to Yuki and Kyohei. "Yes, it's a girl," She answered her.

"I saw this show on TV and it was so sad. They broke up." Noi cried.

"Who?"

Noi paused for a moment, "No one," She shrugged sadly. "I just wanted a reason to hug you."

"Then you could have just hugged me, Noi." Takenaga said. "You don't need a reason."

"Ah, the 'I'm sad, so comfort me.' bit." Akemi smiled. "I've used that."

Noi turned her head to see three new girls standing with Sunako. It was the blond who had caught her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Noi," Takenaga sighed, "those are Sunako's friends and they are visiting for a while."

Noi turned and looked at Sunako. She never said anything about friends. Then again, while they did talk they didn't go into a deep conversation, so why would she tell her anything. Thinking about this made her think about how she's never had any real friends and how Sunako was the closest person to one. Now she might be taken away.

"Oh," She whispered.

Keiko notice a sad look in this new girls, or Noi as everyone called her, eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Keiko didn't know what kind of relationship she had with Sunako, but there was something there. So she wasn't the least surprised when Sunako asked her to come out with them.

_You and me we are so oddly the same the way we think, the way we play _

_Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing _

_But we didn't know at first that we were making friends forever_

"Really?"

"Yeah, come have fun with us." Yumi said eagerly.

"O-okay" Noi stuttered.  
-  
They had a fun time walk in and out of shops, the three new girls made fun of all the silly girls who were trying really hard to have the perfect figure. Noi was trying to fit in with the girls, and though they didn't make it hard, she still had some trouble loosening up. She felt that she could say what she wanted and yet she was scared to do so. She knew that they wouldn't make fun of her or roll their eyes but she still thought that what she said would mess up their fun.

After a while they stopped to have lunch in a small fast food restaurant. They were sitting at a round table laughing it up. Or more like the three girls. Sunako would laugh every once in a while or throw in a comment when it call for, but other than that she would just smile and nod. Noi wonder if this is how it always was between the four. It was obvious that they hadn't been around each other in a while.

_Friends forever _

_bond together _

_friends forever _

_yeah! we'll always be there_

"Hey girls, games," The girl Noi had learned to be Yumi pointed to a small collections of arcade games. "C'mon,"

Akemi and Yumi stood up and started to walk over. Akemi looked back, "Sunako, Keiko? Noi? Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay," Keiko sighed, she looked at Noi. "Are you going to go have fun?"

Noi quickly shook her head.

"Okay," Akemi shrugged as she went off to join her friend.

Keiko looked at Noi who was trying to avoid eye contact. "So Noi, having fun?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Really? Because you seem kinda closed up, like your not being yourself. Which is really a bummer for me 'cause I wanted to get to know you." Keiko was still looking at Noi.

"You can tell?" Noi whispered.

"Trust me," Sunako piped in. "there's barely anything you can hide from her." She scowled a little. "It's really hard when you actually want to keep a secret."

Keiko rolled her eyes at Sunako before turning back to Noi. "Look, if your shy, I understand. It's hard to suddenly fall in a group and feel comfortable, but could you open up a little more? Laugh with us. It's easier to just jump in, and don't worry; next time we hang out you'll have something to say."

_Oh yes there also can be times that get rough _

_And all that can be said is "sorry" _

_That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff _

_and we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!_

"Next time?"

"I haven't really gotten to know you, but from what I can see, you're not a bad person and I think there's room in the group for someone like you." Keiko smiled as she saw a small smile make it's way on to Noi's lips. "Now, I think it's Takenaga, right? Is he someone of importance to you."

"Keiko," Sunako chuckled. "Don't you think that that's a topic for 'next time'."

"No, it's okay." Noi blushed a deep red when she heard Takenaga's name. "Well, for a while we were just close friends but recently we've started dating."

"That's so sweet," Keiko smiled. "I really wish we could find that someday. You know, the whole love thing. I want it more for Sunako though, she deserves it."

"She totally does. I think that she and Kyohei like each other and that they're just to chicken to admit it."

"That's enough," Sunako said to them.

"Kyohei's the one who fights a lot, right?"

"Yeah," Noi nodded.

"I'm sitting right here," Sunako started to glare at them.

"Ahh," Keiko understood. "I could see that," It was very possible for Sunako to like him, she kind of hinted about it last night.

"Do you think that I can't hear you or something?" The glare intensified.

"Hey!" The three girls looked to see their friends sitting down.

"I got Yumi to play that one game that she hates," Akemi giggled at the thought. "You really suck at that game, you know."

"Well, sorry if I don't like blowing peoples heads off." She sulked in her chair.

"Kids clam down," Keiko laughed.

"Yeah, or we'll put in time out." Noi threatened.

Everyone stopped for a seconded and looked at Noi. For the second she thought she did something wrong.

"Right, me and Noi will put you in time out." Sunako backed her up.

Noi started to laugh again and looked over to Keiko who was looking back at her.

_'Maybe this is the real thing.'_ She thought.

_Friends forever_


	5. Don't Know Why

Edited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower, or the song.

Song in this chapter is different.

* * *

Four girls stumbled through the door, bursting with laughter.

"I can't believe you said that, Noi. It was so funny!" Akemi giggled.

"It was true, though," Keiko smiled. "I can't still don't see why men will hit on women when they know that they're already with some one else. Someone who obviously better than them. It's so stupid." She put down the bags she was holding.

"It is true that what they guy did was stupid and Noi did say the right thing, even though it was a little harsh," Yumi said sheepishly. "but do you guys think it was the right thing to keep teasing him afterwards. I mean, he started to cry."

"Oh, get over it," Sunako told Yumi. "He goes to our school and knew very well that Noi is with Takenaga, she had every right to tell him to back off."

"Oh, what she told him I'm fine with, but it's the fact that those two kept teasing him afterwards, is the problem. Thanks for refining from that, by the way,"

Sunako shrugged.

"Guys, will you please get stop talking about. I just told him that I was with Takenaga, and that it didn't look like we are going to break up anytime soon."

"Oh, that is not what you said," Akemi fell on the couch in the living room

Takenaga had come down stairs a little earlier and had heard what was being said. "Someone asked you out, Noi?" He asked, surprising the girls.

"Oh," Noi breath from shock, "It's just you. Yeah, but it was just some kid from school." She smiled. "No worries,"

"Oh, okay," Takenaga sighed. It was no surprise that boys still asked her out after his little display in school, he was just worried about how far it went.

The girls picked up their bags and started to head for Sunako's room. Takenaga was looking after them. Yumi turned back and smiled at him.

"You really love her, huh," She asked drawing Takenaga's attention to her.

"Yeah," He answered.

"That's truly sweet." Yumi sighed.

Takenaga looked at her. He could tell that out of the four, before Noi, that she was the quietest, even though Sunako was in the group she had become more outspoken since the girls came. Yumi was also very simple yet it was very hard to come to that conclusion. She was confusingly simple.

"I think so, too," Takenaga told her.

"I'd say you must remember the day you met her, right?" She smiled a knowingly.

Was she kidding? Of course he remembered it. He remember it like it was yesterday. But, yes, was his plain answer.

"I'm sure with the way she talks about you, that she remembers that day, too. So don't worry about all the guys that approach her. She's crazy about you." Yumi said, then she started her way back towards Sunako's room.

Takenaga felt a little reassured. "Thanks," He whispered.

Takenaga started back up the stairs to his room to finish off a book he had started that morning. On the way up he ran into Kyohei.

"Hey man, you look happy,"

"Yeah, I am." Takenaga answered with a smile.

"What happened? Did Noi kiss you again?" Kyohei made kissy faces at him.

"No, moron," answered Takenaga with a smack over Kyohei's head.

"Fine, whatever," Kyohei shrugged. "Anyway, do you know if Sunako's still out? I something to eat."

"If we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times," I new voice cam from the top of the stair case. "Sunako is not your maid or cook."

Both boys turned to see Ranmaru standing at the top of the stairs looking down on them.

"Whatever, I'm hungry and she's the only one who can cook." Kyohei glared at Ranmaru. Even though Sunako hangs around with the girls she still finds time for Ranmaru. It just wasn't right. Wasn't he the one who always saved her?

"Well, you could learn to cook. If you spent as much time trying to learn something new as you do arguing, then you wouldn't have a problem." Ranmaru told him. "Besides, we should be doing stuff for Sunako. I mean, she could tell her aunt that we have yet to change her and our rent will go back up." Ranmaru closed his eyes as he walked past Kyohei, knowing that it made him madder when you didn't look at him.

"Oh, so we should cook and clean and make her feel at home just so she doesn't tell her aunt on us? Yeah right," Kyohei scoffed. "The only way we're going to get her out of her 'sanctuary' is if we make her to come out."

"Why don't you just admit that you just want her to come out so you have an excuse to see her." Ranmaru turned to smirk at Kyohei. It was so fun to tease him; he gets so mad, that it's funny.

"Wow," Kyohei shook his head as he looked at the red head. "You must really be spending to much time with those girls of yours if you think that. Which one was it last night. The brunette or the blond?"

"Shut up," Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "You must be losing your touch, Kyohei, if you're making insults about my life style. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Besides, you wouldn't know anything about it." He finished.

"I know that you have no respect you anyone. You gladly go around with other men's wives not caring about their feelings!"

"Kyohei," Takenaga said. "That was uncalled for."

"No, let him talk," Ranmaru held his hand up. "At least I'm man enough to admit when I have feelings for someone. I don't bottle it up and hope it goes away. And so what if the woman I like are older or married? That's the way it is."

"Please, I dare you to choose one of those married woman that you have real feelings for." Kyohei challenged.

"Lust is a feeling," Ranmaru smirked as Kyohei rolled his eyes a scoffed.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't gotten the crap beaten out of you yet." Kyohei laughed, it was truly a wonder for him.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Ranmaru looked Kyohei straight in the eyes, a sure sign that he wasn't afraid. "I can do whatever I want with anybody I want without getting in any trouble. But you can go a day without getting the girl you like pissed off at you."

"What are you talking about?" Kyohei was confused. He couldn't be talking about her, could he

"Don't play stupid," Ranmaru told him.

"Sunako?" Kyohei asked with wide eyes. His guess was confirmed when Ranmaru nodded. "I don't like her. I'm just using her for the free rent"

One by one  
Drinks are gone  
Do I have to stay  
Hate the sound  
Of one more pound  
As it rolls away  
Why did I need your proof  
When I knew the truth

After that, everyone was silent. Ranmaru could see Yuki, who had come down when he heard the yelling, over Kyohei's shoulder. He was looking just as shocked at what he heard as Takenaga did. A moment later he heard so whispering so he went down a few steps to find that all five girls where standing there, four of their mouths were hanging open.

Keiko walked up the stairs to Kyohei. She looked at him with the most disgusted visage. She raised her hand high to slap him.

"Keiko," Sunako called. "don't,"

Keiko kept her hand in the air. "What," She asked in a harsh whisper.

"I said, don't," Sunako told her. She turned her eyes to Kyohei, who was staring at Keiko before he looked down at her. "It not like I didn't already know."

She started to walk away with her friends following behind.

"I can't believe you said that." Noi spat at Kyohei before walking away.

"Sunako, wait," Yuki called out, running down the stairs, hoping to stop her before she went into her room.

When he got down he was thankful that she stopped and turned to face him. "I like you." He said firmly. "I like who you are. You scare me sometimes, but I don't cry as much anymore. You're teaching me to a braver person. And I truly like you for who you are." He smiled.

Sunako smiled back and walked up to him and did something that shocked everyone in the room. "Thank you, Yuki, I like you, too." She said.

"Yeah, me, too," Takenaga spoke.

"Same here," Ranmaru nodded. "I don't think we could live without you now."

"Thank you," She looked back at them. This was something she never expected to happen during her time here, and she didn't really know what to do.

Everyone looked at Kyohei, expecting him to say that he was sorry. But instead he said, "I've said what I needed to say," and start back up the stairs.

And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by  
Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried

Ranmaru couldn't believe. After everything that just happened, he was still going to pretend that he didn't even care about her a little. Oh, this guy needed more that a little shove in the right direction. He needed to me tied in a car and rolled down a hill in the right direction.

"Fine," Sunako shrugged as she started back to her room.

For the rest of the day the girls didn't leave Sunako's room. The three boys either glared or gave Kyohei the cold shoulder whenever he came out of his room. Kyohei was shocked to find that even Yuki's death glare was sending shivers up his spine.

-----------------------At nighttime-----------------------

It's been a day since someone had talked to him. He hated this. He didn't hate Sunako! He just didn't want Ranmaru to know that he didn't. Wasn't it sort of obvious that he thought Sunako was coo. Was that so hard to get? This was so stupid! Stupid Ranmaru, stupid pride that won't let him say he was sorry, stupid friends that wouldn't just forgive him. It was all just stupid.

"Hey, Kyohei, What are you doing up here, it's cold." Keiko said grabbing his attention. She rubbed her arms as if to emphasize her point.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she sat down beside him.

"I asked you first," She said in a suspicious voice as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I had to get out of there. It's just another house full of people who hate me." Kyohei sighed.

"Oh, none of them hate you. I'll say that they are horribly mad at you, but they don't hate you." She nodded in assurance.

"It'll still take a while for them to forgive me, and by then everything will be different." Kyohei sighed as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Then why'd you say it?" Keiko looked at him.

Kyohei stayed silent for a while, not really sure how to answer.

"If you don't hate her then why'd you say it?" Keiko pushed a little more firmer than before.

"I didn't mean to." He took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "At first I was just trying to get Ranmaru off my back. He somehow got this idea that I love Sunako, and I don't. So I just wanted something that would get him to believe that I don't. No one else was supposed to hear." Kyohei sighed as he finished. "I didn't mean any of it."

"You just wanted something that would get him to _believe_ that you don't love her?" Keiko asked.

Kyohei gasped, "No, I mean-"

"It's all right, I get it," Keiko giggled. "You like her, just not love her"

"Yeah,"

"But you don't want your friends or her to know,"

"Exactly,"

"That is _pathetic_."

"I kno-wait. What?"

"That's not how Sunako described you." Keiko looked at him. "She said that you didn't care what others thought, that you would do anything you wanted, regardless of what anyone said. She said that you…she said that you were strong and cool and so many other things that she admires about you. Or admired."

Kyohei just looked at her. Did Sunako really say all those things?

"I guess she didn't mean what she said either." Keiko grumbled.

"Yeah, right," Kyohei sighed. He knew she hated him.

"You really don't get it do you?" Keiko scoffed. "Sunako, she's different. She may seem like any everyday normal girl to you, but she's not. She is not a wallflower, she's a wildflower. We all are."

Both stayed quiet for a while. Soon Keiko got up. "You should talk to Sunako." she told him.

"Whatever," Kyohei mumbled as he stayed where he was.

I don't want to know your game  
Let alone her name  
No matter what  
You say to me  
We are not the same

Keiko traveled throughout the large house looking for Sunako. She had already stopped by her room only to find Yumi, Noi, and Akemi asleep in front of the television. She had looked outside by the pool where Sunako liked to go for some quiet; she wasn't there either. Keiko decided to check the kitchen.

When she got there, she heard two voices coming from behind the door. One was undoubtedly Sunako's and the other was…Is that Ranmaru, Keiko thought.

"I'm sure Kyohei didn't mean it," Ranmaru said. "You know who he is."

"And I'm sure he did. You're right, I do know how he is." Sunako replied harshly. "Everything he's ever done is for the rent. I can't believe you're defending him."

"Sunako, you can't think that," Ranmaru pleaded. "Please give him another chance,"

"No, Ranmaru, I'm done giving him chances. He doesn't care about me, just the rent." Sunako sighed.

Why do you make me cry  
Try to justify  
To right the wrong  
Of my mistakes  
Cause my heads held high

"You're not going to treat this like you did before, are you?" Ranmaru asked hesitantly.

"No," Sunako answered. "Not that it's any of your business. What I did was not a mistake. It is who I am and I'm happy like this."

Keiko decided that it was time for her to intervene. She walked into the kitchen to find Sunako washing the dishes and Ranmaru drying. Today was just weird.

"Hey," Keiko said. "I was just looking for you Sunako. We have some things to talk about." she shifted her eyes to Ranmaru.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired," Sunako yawned as she walked out of the room leaving only the two.

"What were you doing?" Keiko asked Ranmaru.

"Trying to get Sunako to give Kyohei as second chance that they can actually have a future together." Ranmaru explained.

"I really doesn't seem like he like Sunako." Keiko shook her head. "And I would really like to avoid a repeat of last time."

"Well, since you're new around here, I'll let you in on a little secret; Kyohei does like her. He's just a stubborn idiot, too stupid to say anything." He told her. "Sunako likes him, too."

"I may be new," Keiko started, glaring at him. "but I know my friends, so don't talk to like I don't. I also happen to know that Sunako does like him. But that's not the problem. I don't think that he likes her."

"Oh, he does, trust me, he does." Ranmaru laughed as he nodded his head.

Keiko gave him a weird look. "How do you know all this?"

"Well, Sunako doesn't admit it in her own words, but she doesn't say otherwise, either. Plus she talks to me about it. Kyohei was just easy to figure out. He's actually kind of obvious."

Keiko looked at him in disbelief. "Why? Of all the people she could talk to about this, she picked you? Why couldn't she chose Yuki or someone? Or even Noi? Why you?" She whined, then looked at him. "Not that I have a problem with you or anything." She finished

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like you have a problem with me at all." Ranmaru said sarcastically. "I just figured it out about Sunako before the rest of them." He explained to Keiko. "She wasn't as obvious as Kyohei."

"You're right, of course Sunako's a little more discreet than he is." Keiko nodded. "I really don't have a problem with you. It was just that you're the last person I expected to know everything."

"It's okay, I didn't expect me to that one either, but here I am."

"Alright, time to get down to business." Keiko smiled at him, evil glint in her eye. "It's clear that those to are romantically brain dead and they need some help. So what do we do?"

"I have the perfect plan"  
-  
Sunako walked into the room saw her friends spread out in front of the television. She got a blanket from her closet and covered them, softly smiling as she did so. It was nice having them back.

After that she walked over to the window of her room, opened it and walked out on the balcony. She took in the fresh air of the night. Looking up to the starry sky she saw two feet hanging over the edge.

"I don't know why I like you," Sunako said to the feet then walked back into her room and shut the window.

Dreams we have as kids all fade away  
Now its not the same

And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by  
Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried

Kyohei finally came down from the roof after it got cold. He was still thinking about what Keiko told him.

"What did she mean by wallflowers and wildflowers." He wondered to himself aloud.

"She meant that Sunako may look like any other girl, but she's really extraordinary. Something that you fail to see." Kyohei turned to see Ranmaru laying on the small couch.

"You again?" Kyohei sighed.

"Why can't you just admit that you like her?"

"Kyohei growled as Ranmaru smirked. He wasn't kidding when he said that it was fun to make Kyohei angry.

"She's waiting for you, you know." Ranmaru said in a serious tone. One he hardly ever used.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to wait for you forever. We're going to grow up, finish school, and move one with our lives. Sunako is not stupid enough to hang around and wait for you. She will find someone who appreciates her, or she'll just live by herself. Either way, she'll forget you."

"That's all a billion years away, Ranmaru," Kyohei rolled his eyes "Besides, I don't think she's waiting for me to do anything."

"You," Ranmaru stopped. "You're blind. You're blind to what Sunako is feeling, to what you're feeling, and to what we're telling you. You're blind to what's right in front of your face." Ranmaru finished and walked away.

The look on Kyohei's face was a sure sign that his words were getting through to him. Everything was going to plan.

"I like how you handle that," Keiko smirked at Ranmaru who had just come up the stairs.

"Thanks, I know," Ranmaru smiled his million dollar smile. "I'm great."_And I don't know why  
I just let it slip by  
Me all the time  
I just wish you had tried_

_

* * *

_

Am I the only one who is happy with how the chapters are going. I like them better. I was reading over them before and was like, "I can't believe anyone reviewed at all.'" But thanks really.


	6. Somebody like you

This chapter wasn't really edited like it should have been, but I will get to it. I promise it will be before I get up the next chapter, which will be soon. Plus, this chapter is still very short. I'm also sorry for the weird breaking in the song. But you guys know how FFN is...

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower or the song.

* * *

Kyohei knew they were planning something, Ranmaru and Keiko. In was obvious. Ranmaru's hints towards him and Sunako were becoming more frequent, and Keiko couldn't stop talking about relationships around him. And Kyohei knew it was only around him. Call him paranoid if you want, but you'd be wrong. 

Still, even after all that was happening right now, and no matter how much he tried to resist it, every once in a while, he thought about Sunako that way.

He couldn't help it. She was the only one who could look past his face and just see him. The ass-kicking, sarcastic, normal teen that he was. The only person he wanted to be. He laughed at how it turned out. She was sent there to be changed. And yet, she changed him. He stopped hating his looks when he was around her. Kyohei also knew that he felt differently about her now than he did before. He just couldn't admit that to anyone. One, because he would be teased by Keiko and Ranmaru endlessly. And the second reason, he didn't really know what the feel was himself.

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known.  
I'm breathing deeper then I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

It was weird when he thought about it. They weren't the same in any way. He was always lonely because people wouldn't him alone and she was…not lonely being alone. But around her, even though she's mostly pissed, he doesn't feel all that lonely. He felt like her equal. After a while, he just figured that it was because she could do everything that he could do. Then he realized that she could do so much more. She could cook, she was motherly, and everything else that he wasn't. Sure, he tried to be all those things just to prove that she wasn't better than him, but he failed. Besides, she seemed so sure of herself. Despite the damage that Kyohei just found out she went through, her self-confidence was so much.

At first, he thought that it was low because of how she acted and all over one guy. Then he found out what happened after that. With her friends. If it where him, and someone like Takenaga fell into a coma, he wouldn't be able to act the way she acted. And now with her friends back in her life, she was even stronger, yet still herself. She didn't change from her dark loving, horror addicted life for her friends. She just acted more…human.  
It was strange. He couldn't understand her. One minute she's this and another minute she's that but she never change. It confused him so much. Nevertheless, it was only around her that his loneliness fully left him. He could say anything around her and not be yell at. Well, unless it was insulting her dolls.

_And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgivin' myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

Kyohei realized quickly after she arrived that she wasn't like other girls. And not soon after, he had given up on changing her to a lady. Partly because she wouldn't change. But mostly because he liked her that way. If she changed, then he would feel uncomfortable in her presents. That was the thought nagging in the back of his mind that he never acknowledged though.

All that he did acknowledged was that he liked having her around. All the adventures she put them through. He'd never had that much fun in his life. And she didn't even try. In fact, most of the time she was trying to kill him or it had nothing to do with him; he just got dragged in. Did he forget to mention that she was the only girl that can challenge him. He loved fighting with her. He relished in the feeling of any adventure or challenge when he felt in coming. It was the only time that he could push his limits.

_I wanna feel the sun shine,  
shining down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't doooo..._

All this time Kyohei felt that he was just wondering through life. No goals in mind other than to get out of school, he did nothing. Even when he starting hanging out with the guys, he did nothing. He wasn't a reader like Takenaga, or a romancer like Ranmaru, and he certainly didn't like cute and cuddly things like Yuki. What was Yuki anyway? Other than a crybaby?

Whatever, the point is that he had nothing to do. Nothing until she came along. With her wacky-crazy, dark ways. She turned his world upside down without even trying. She was something new. She was a new surprise around every corner. Cooking, fighting, cleaning, brains, the piano. Then there was the fact that she could be a lady easily, but she didn't. Not for them. He respected that. She gave him something to do. Something to live up to. He was male and out-going, he had to be better. (A/N: Kyohei's male pride…)

_I used to run in circles going nowhere fast.  
I'd take one step forward and a two steps back.  
Couldn't walk a straight line, even if I wanted to.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

Giving him something to live up to. He noticed that his grades went up now that he was trying to be better than her. He was calmer and not as easily angered as he had been. This were the little things that he noted on. He gave her credit. If it wasn't for her, if he was even in school and kicked out for fighting, he'd barely be passing.

__

Sometimes its hard for me to understand,

but your teaching me to be a better man.  
I don't wanna take this life for granted like I used to do.

I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you.

Wait…he couldn't be. No, that wasn't it. He wasn't…not with Sunako.

_I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you. _

_I wanna love somebody,_

_love somebody like you... yeah._

"Hey, he's been sitting on the couch like that for nearly two hours." Keiko pointed out to Ranmaru. "What do you think his mulling over?"

"Oh, probably his life. Past, present and future. He's a selfish person, really."

"And you're not?"

"Yes, I am." Ranmaru smiled. " But I'm honest about it."

* * *

In case you didn't get the message before, I have gone through and sort of edited the chapters. Some conversations have changed. Some songs have changed. I do think that you should at least glance over the chapters. Nothing to much has changed, not to the point where you would be lost, but it would still be useful, I think. You might like the story a little better. Thank you.


	7. I Dare You

I have gone back and really edited all the chapters. I've edit so much that I've changed some of the songs. Now, do not except all of the mistakes to be gone, but some of the more obvious ones. Like Takenaga's name, for instance. 

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower or the song 'dare you' by SHeDASIY. I know the song doesn't fit, yet again, but I've been planning on using this song since I heard it. I'm using this song because Sunako does know that she has feelings for Kyohei, but Kyohei has acknowledged his feelings yet. The song is from Sunako to Kyohei (it can be from anyone woman in this story to their loved one), and isn't placed very well. Sorry. Please just work with it.

* * *

"I just don't really know what's going on," Kyohei tried to explain to Takenaga. They were at the beach so Kyohei could clear his thought, but it wasn't really working out. 

"Maybe you have started to like Sunako as more than a friend," Takenaga sighed, he'd been trying to get Kyohei to understand that sometimes stuff liked this happened. "It's not totally crazy, the thought of you two together." He shrugged.

"Yes, it is." Kyohei said stubbornly.

"Kyohei, I can't talk to you when you're in your stubborn mood," Takenaga stood up and was about to walk away.

"No, wait," Kyohei called after Takenaga.

"Are you going to start listening to me?" Takenaga cocked an eyebrow.

Kyohei sighed and looked back to the blue waves.

"Come on, Kyohei, let's go home," Takenaga started walking away again.

Kyohei took one last look at the ocean before getting up, brushing himself off, and slowly walk up the beach towards Takenaga.

"Where have you two been?" Yuki asked as soon as Takenaga and Kyohei walked through the door. They both took noticed of how stressed Yuki looked.

"The landlady finally stopped by," He answered their looks. "she took the girls shopping for dresses."

"So?"

"Sunako and the Landlady got into a fight," Ranmaru said as he joined the group. "Sunako doesn't want to wear the dress they picked out for her."

"Really? That's weird." Takenaga said thoughtfully. "You would think that the Landlady would let Sunako wear what she wants as long as it's a respectable dress."

"I don't think it's the Landlady," Ranmaru smiled. "I think Keiko and the others are planning something and got to the Landlady first."

"Wait," Kyohei jumped in looking confused. "what's going on with the dresses?"

"Remember a few months ago?" Takenaga asked. Kyohei shook his head.

"The Landlady called and said she was throwing another party," Ranmaru told him.

A memory of himself telling Sunako that she's going to a party flashed through Kyohei's mind. "Oh, yeah," He said. "That was so long ago."

"Well, however long ago it was, she's in town now," Ranmaru said. "so now's when we're having the party."

"What time is the party?" Takenaga asked.

"Tomorrow night," Yuki told him, looking a little less stressed. "It's not being held here, though. Somewhere down town."

Takenaga nodded.

"Why are you guys standing in the doorway?" They all turned to see Akemi standing there looking confused.

"We were just talking," Ranmaru answered.

"Oh," The blond shrugged, giving them a weird look. "Carry on," She said, then headed for the kitchen.

"They're planning something," Ranmaru whispered to the three boys before walking away. Takenaga stared after him.

_He is right,_ Takenaga thought, _and whatever it is, he's in on it._

"Want to watch TV?" Yuki asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, I think I'm going to go to my room and finish that book I was reading early," Takenaga said.

"I'm going to go sleep," Kyohei yawned and followed the black haired boy up the stairs.

* * *

"Sunako, get ready," Keiko said from the closet where she was changing into her own dress. The party was happening in a few hours and they needed to be there early. Everyone was rushing around getting ready except for Sunako. She was watching a horror video from her skeleton chair surrounded by sweets. 

"No," Sunako replied as she stared intently at the screen.

"Sunako, I'm not kidding," Keiko shouted back. "Get ready,"

"I'm not going to wear that dress!"

"You are going to wear that dress, even if I have to come in there and put it on you." Keiko came out wearing her own dress.

"You can't get that dress on me," Sunako shook her head. She knew for a fact that Keiko, who looked like she could fight, couldn't. Oh sure, she could probably hit you really hard, but that's about it.

Of course, Keiko has other fighting methods. "Please, Sunako," She whimpered. Keiko knew that since Sunako still considered what happened her fault, she would do anything if she begged her. "I really want you to be there, and so does your aunt. Please do this for us,"

Sunako stared at the screen. Looking anywhere else would mean death by ball. She heard shifting from behind her. Suddenly, Keiko was sitting in front of the TV, hands clasped together under chin. Sunako quickly turned away.

_Do not give in,_ She willed herself, _Must. Not. Give. In._

"Please," Keiko whispered. "Please, Sunako,"

Sunako sighed. Maybe it would be okay if they went for a little while. It would get Keiko and the rest of her friends off her back. Plus, it would make her aunt happy.

"Okay," She sighed again. "but only for a little while. And no dancing."

"Fine, I won't make you dance," Keiko smiled. "Now, go get ready,"

Sunako stared at her. "You're still going try and get me to wear that dress?"

"Sunako!" Keiko slumped. "C'mon, it's black,"

"It has frilly stuff on it," Sunako looked shocked. How could anyone who knew her that well think that she would even put that thing on.

"Only at the bottom," Keiko tried to reason with her stubborn friend.

Sunako didn't reply, just gave her friend a unimpressed look.

Keiko held up her hands in defeat. "Fine, okay, you don't have to wear the dress," She stood up and started towards the closet. "I have a back-up."

"Back-up?" Sunako asked as she followed her friend. Keiko pulled out in a simple, thin strap, black dress made of some sort of soft material that she couldn't name. Keiko figured that if Sunako was as stubborn as she thought she would be, they could comprise with this.

"Why didn't you just suggest this in the first place?" Sunako asked as she took the dress from Keiko and shut the door to the closet to change.

"I wanted to see you in the dress," Keiko answered her.

"This is why I like my dolls," Mumbled Sunako as she slipped on the black dress.

God only knows how I've needed a friend  
Who can see through the boldness and pride  
Someone strong enough to put my faith in  
Someone willing to let me inside  
So be a man  
And be my man

The girls walked up the stairs that led to the ballroom, each wearing a very expensive dress that accented their features nicely. Their hair was up and make-up perfect. Except for Sunako. She had somehow talked her four friends into a simple hair do and no make-up.

When they walked into the room, the noticed the boys standing over in a corner, cowering from the woman in the middle of the room who was ordering people around.

"What are you guys doing?" Yumi asked as they approached the gorgeous boys.

"If we don't move the landlady might not notice us," Yuki whispered to her.

"I doubt it," Akemi answered.

"Keiko, Ranmaru," The landlady called. "Come here."

The two looked at each other strangely before slowly going over to the scary woman.

"Yes," Keiko said when they were close enough.

"What happened to Sunako's dress?" The landlady asked in a firm voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Ranmaru looked over at Sunako.

"Oh, guys," scoffed Keiko. "there was never any hope for that dress."

The landlady sighed. "Oh well, I guess this will do. Ranmaru, you get the guys to go do her hair and make-up."

Ranmaru smiled at bid a fare-well to the landlady while Keiko mumble, 'have fun with that,' under her breath.

About an hour later the party was in full swing. People where dancing and enjoying themselves they way they always seem to and the Nakahara parties.

Keiko walked up to Ranmaru and smiled. "I can't believe you actually got her to wear make-up," She told him.

"Yes, well, I am a great persuader," He said slyly. Keiko gave him a plain look. "Or we tie her down, then when we're finished we give her some thing that involves blood or death, and keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't take it off."

"That's one's more believable," She smiled.

"Usually is,"

"Hey, Ranmaru," Yuki called from across the small round table that they had surprisingly got everyone to fit around, even if they were a little crowded. "is that Yanauchi over there?" He pointed across the room. Sure enough, there she was in a very beautiful dress looking very uncomfortable talking a old guy.

"Yeah, it is," said Noi with excitement. "Ranmaru, go ask her over." She demanded.

"Go do it yourself,"

"Who is this girl?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"She's his fiancée," Noi answered her.

"No, she's not," Ranmaru sighed at Noi, then turned to Keiko. "It's an arranged marriage."

"So?" Keiko shrugged. "She's still your fiancée of sorts, go get her."

"What?" A alarmed Ranmaru asked.

"Go get her," Keiko said more slowly. "I want to meet her. What? Suddenly you're not a gentleman?" Keiko asked as she poked him in the side continuously.

"Fine, fine," Ranmaru sighed as he got up. He put on his most charming smile and walked around the room towards her.

When he was far enough away, Akemi looked over at Noi and asked, "Does the girl even like him?"

"Yeah," Noi nodded. "She loves him."

The blond looked shocked. "She…"

"Loves him," Noi finished.

"Love?" Keiko jumped in. "As in, 'I want to die when you die' love?"

Noi nodded her head again.

"Is she insane?" Akemi cried in a harsh whisper. "Who would love him?"

"Akemi," Yumi scolded her friend. "that's mean."

"Ranmaru's not that bad once you get to know him," Yuki defended his friend while smiling at the two girls.

"It's also mean to lie about your friends." Yumi told him; everyone chuckled slightly, shutting up when Ranmaru and Yanauchi joined them.

Keiko introduced herself first and quickly started asking the new girl questions. Ranmaru sat back and let them talk, looking around the ballroom at all the people there. Finally his eyes landed on someone who he thought to be perfect for his plan.

"Please excuse me," He said as he pushed his chair back and walked away, knowing that Keiko would keep every ones attention, it was all part of the plan. But he failed to notice Takenaga's eyes follow him, and so did Keiko.

Takenaga watched as Ranmaru started talking to a young man, leaning into him; trying to be discreet. He's defiantly up to something, Takenaga thought as he refocused his attention on the table while Ranmaru made his way back.

Soon a slow song came on and people started to dance. Takenaga took Noi's hand and asked if she would like to dance. Noi smiled and nodded eagerly. As they made their way out to the dance floor, Yanauchi sighed longingly. Ranmaru knew what she wanted and figured that it was his job to entertain her, so he too asked the lady at his side to dance. Well, the reason could have also been the fact that both Keiko and Sunako were glaring at him, plus Akemi was pointing to the dance floor; Ranmaru could take a hint.

____

Baby you've got your reasons dangling from kite strings

Can you open your hands and let them fly  
I know you won't always say and do the right things  
But some things are worth a try  
If you can  
Be my man

When he was gone, Keiko turned her look onto Kyohei while nudging her head in Sunako's direction. Kyohei made a point to look away from the girl staring at him while she made weird gestures.

The song went on with seven still sitting table and the two couples still dancing. Keiko had given up on the nudging and was thinking of another plan when she noticed a man approaching their table. Quickly remembering Ranmaru's back-up plan she kicked Kyohei to get his attention, then mouthed, 'Dance with Sunako,' while pointing at her. Sunako was busy looking way from the table, down what seemed to deserted, dark hallway. Kyohei shook his head 'no' and turned away, only to look back when the young man that Keiko had seen finally made it to the table.

"May I ask you to dance," he offered his hand to Sunako who looked panicked for a second.

"Actually," Kyohei interrupted, much to Keiko's delight. "we were just about to dance."

"Oh," The man said. "Oh, well, I guessed I'll…go over there,"

"Thanks," Sunako sighed.

"C'mon," Kyohei sighed, out-stretching his hand to her. "If he doesn't see us dance he might come back."

Sunako looked around sadly. "You're right," She said, taking her hand. She still wasn't sure if she'd forgiven him yet. Keiko told her not to forgive him until he said he was sorry. He looked sorry, if that counted for anything.

I dare you to know me like I've never known  
I dare you to show me that I can be shown  
Dare you to want to want  
Want to be good to me

They slowly made their way out to the dance floor a flowed in with the others. Sunako couldn't figure out why her heart was pounding, this wasn't the first time she has danced with Kyohei. He must have noticed her uneasiness as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyohei asked. "Do you feel okay,"

Sunako nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment.

"Okay," Kyohei look away from her. "Ranmaru's winking at us," he noted under his breath.

"He's stupid," Sunako's whisper got away from her. "I mean, he promised to stay out of it."

Kyohei saw this as is chance to find out why the two had suddenly become so close. "Promised to stay out of what?"

Sunako's eyes widened as she realized that what she said was aloud. Heart pounding in her chest, she looked up at him.

_'I hate UGLY girls…_

_I HATE…_

_UGLY…_

_UGLY…'_

Sunako broke away from Kyohei and ran away from the room and down the stairs. Many people stopped and stared after the girl, murmuring to their partners or friends.

"You can't do anything right," Ranmaru pushed past him, followed by Yanauchi, Noi, and Takenaga. The others had already left the table and were out the doors. Looking around, Kyohei found the landlady, who was _looking_ clueless as to what was happening.

Rushing out the door himself, Kyohei focused on the group of people that were huddled near the gates. Kyohei pushed his way through his friends to see that Keiko was hugging Sunako, whispering encouraging things in her ear. She stopped when her eyes focused on him.

"Can you give us a moment," He asked to everyone. "I need to speak with her."

Everyone hesitated for a moment before walking away slowly. Keiko was the last one to leave, leveling Kyohei with a glare that clearly said 'if you hurt her I'll break your neck.'.

Nodding, he returned his gaze back to Sunako who was sniffling a little.

"What was that about?" He asked her, not wasting any time.

"You know me," Sunako sniffled. "sometimes I just can't handle you."

"No, when you can't handle me you spray blood in my face, not run away."

"I run away all the time," She shrugged.

"No, you don't, it's what I count on." Kyohei told her in a firm voice.

Sunako looked up at him, eyes wide. "What do you want me to say? That I ran because I was scare of what you would say if I happened to tell you that I like you a little more than I used to? That my thoughts aren't don't usually contain me killing you…anymore? Is that it?" She shouted.

Tell me I'm  
Tell me I'm the one who deserves you  
And every time  
Every time you know that you want to  
Yeah, I dare you

Kyohei stood there and stared at her. What ever he had been expecting, that was not it. Did Sunako, person who he thought hated him and liked him to the same degree just say that she liked him more than he thought? Maybe Ranmaru was getting to him.

"Well?" She asked in a quieter voice. Kyohei still didn't say anything. What could he say? 'You've been spending to much time with those cleaning products, you don't know what you're saying.'? Yeah, that'd blow over well.

"Whatever," Sunako grumbled as she started to walk towards the gates; she had no plans of going back in there.

"Wait, Sunako," Kyohei grabbed her elbow. She turned back to look at him. No glare, no sad eyes, she was just giving the look she gave him everyday. "I have to think," He told her.

"Think?" She scrunched up her face in confusion. "You want to think…about this?"

"Yes," He answered, although he knew his voice was uncertain and she would see it.

"I don't wait you to force yourself to do anything," She said as she ripped her elbow away and continued walking. "Just forget everything,"

Kyohei stood there in a daze for a moment. He really didn't know what he wanted, but he would think about it wither Sunako wanted him to or not.

I dare you to know me like I've never known  
I dare you to show me that I can be shown  
Dare you to want to want  
Want to be good to me

I dare you to hold me like you never will (again)  
Kiss me and leave the earth standing still  
Dare you to want to want

* * *

Yes, yes, I know you all should be paid to endure this crappiness. But the good news is that there's like three chapters left. I'll try to get them out to you soon. I'm glad to finish this story, too. Sorry for the many mistakes spread throughout the chapter. 

Thanks.


	8. Hands Open

Yes, this is the last chapter. I am sure your all tired of waiting for the story and I'm tired of worrying about it. So this is it. Yay!

It's not the best ending for this kind of story, so please don't complain too much.

Song: Hands open by Snow Patrol. Also not the best song, but then again, which song really fit the story.

Disclaimer: The only thing I know are the characters that are leaving in the first half of the chapter.

* * *

Sunako sighed. Today Keiko and the others were returning to their home so they could prepare for school. It was any annoying fact that Sunako had be trying to ignore for the past few days. Without them here, who would keep her mind from…wondering to other…subjects. 

Certainly not Ranmaru, who blatantly ignored his promised to stay out of her life.

"Well, today's the day…" Yumi sighed as she sat up from the bed the four shared.

"Today's the day," Akemi smirked, "to die."

"That's getting old," Yumi told her friend.

Akemi turned to the shorter girl. "No it's not."

Sunako chuckled at the two before looking down to Keiko. The girl was smiling at her friends while twisting strands of her hair around her finger. She shifted her gaze to the horror-loving girl.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." Sunako answered.

"I guess we should get ready, then." Keiko sighed heavily.

"But I don't wanna," complained Akemi. "I like it here."

"Fine," Keiko told the whining girl. "You can find a way home by yourself."

Akemi blinked. "Sunako, do you think your aunt would mind me living here?"

Sunako smirked. "Only if you promise to change me to a lady."

Akemi sighed dramatically. "It's impossible. I'll never get to see Ranmaru--"

Yumi held up her small hand. "Don't finish that statement."

"Yes, please do not molest our minds or ears with your dreams and wishes." Keiko agreed.

"Oh, it's not like you all haven't thought of it." Akemi pouted as she crawled off the bed.

"See, that's the difference between you and us." Keiko explained to her. "We haven't thought about it."

"Or him." added Yumi.

"Whatever," Akemi waved them off.

After a fulfilling breakfast made specially by Sunako, the girls started to pack. They only had a few hours before they had to take off. The hours passed too quickly for all of the girls. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

"I still don't want to go," Akemi sighed as she lifted her bag to her shoulder.

"We know, we know." Yumi comforted her by patting her on the back.

Keiko looked around the room. "Akemi, Yumi, why don't you guys go head. We'll catch up."

"Um, okay." Akemi said as Yumi shrugged.

When the two left, Keiko turned back to Sunako who was looking just as confused as the others.

"You know, I've always loved that you were never afraid of what you like." she said. "I mean, you never tried to hide what you liked or loved; you always just showed people."

Sunako gave a small smile. "I haven't always been like that."

"No, no. You have." Keiko nodded. "Like this horror thing. I love that you love it. That you're so committed to it. And you haven't changed despite your aunt or these boys. I love that!

"But don't let it control you. Don't let this," She motioned to Sunako's dark room. "be you entire life. Don't let _him_ control you. _He's_ nothing. He's the past."

"What are you saying?" Sunako asked.

"Like I said, you've never been afraid to show what you like. Don't let _him_ ruin your life. You like Kyohei, so just say it."

Sunako laughed at her friend. "I don't like Kyohei."

"Sunako, yes you do."

"NO, I don't." Sunako said more firmly.

Keiko sighed. This was a stupid fight. "Don't let it control you. Please. Promise me."

Sunako searched her Keiko's clear eyes. "I promise," she sighed.

Keiko smiled. "Thank you." The two walked out of the room in silence.

_Don't let it control you,_ Sunako thought. She knew her friend was talking more about the past and her isolation rather than the horror stuff that occupied every corner of her room.

"I'm really going to miss you," Yumi said as she hugged Yuki.

"Yeah, me too." Yuki agreed. "You guys made things a little more interesting."

"It was nice meeting you," Takenaga offered as he shook hands with both of the girls.

"Defiantly," Akemi smiled. "Tell Noi that I'll call her."

Takenaga gave a slight smile at the mention of his girlfriend. "I will."

"Hey, guys," Keiko announced herself.

"Ah, Keiko," Ranmaru smiled charmingly as she reached for her. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. As he did this, he whispered in her ear, "You were so useful in my plans. I might have to call on your services again."

Keiko blushed the tiniest bit. "You make it sound so dirty."

"That's my job."

"No," replied Keiko, "that's disturbing."

Ranmaru smiled at her. "It was nice."

"It was, thank you."

Akemi leaned over to Yumi. "Am I the only one who feels like they've missed something?"

"No," Yumi sighed. "But I think it's better that way."

"Well, it's time to go," Keiko said as she pulled away from Ranmaru. "The cab should be here any moment."

"I'll miss you," Yumi said as she went to hug Sunako.

"Me, too," Sunako returned the hug.

"But it'll be easier this time." Akemi said. "I have the phone number!"

Yumi noticed the look in Sunako's eyes. "I'll try to talk her out of calling everyday, but you might want to get it changed."

Sunako nodded.

There was a horn from out front that signaled that their ride was waiting.

"Whell, there's the cab." Akemi confirmed.

The girls finished saying there goodbyes and started for the front door.

"See ya, Kyohei," Akemi said as she passed the boy lounging on the couch.

"Bye," Yumi said quietly. She was honestly scared by him but thought it would be rude not to say anything at all.

Kyohei gave both a careless wave as he continued flipping channels. He was interrupted when Keiko's face lowered to his ear.

"Don't be stupid," she whispered before flicking his ear and running off laughing.

"Hey!" Kyohei jumped over the couch.

"Run! Run!" Keiko laughed as she pushed the two others. She shoved them into the back set of the cab and slammed the door shut. Turning, she saw Kyohei and the last step.

"Oh, that was fun!" she laughed.

"Why'd you do that!" Akemi demanded as the cabdriver pulled out of the driveway. Keiko continued to laugh without interruption. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Keiko giggled as she tried to hold in another bout of laughter. "His face was so funny."

"There has got to be something wrong with you." Akemi huffed. "Going around and flicking hot boys."

"Oh, come on," Keiko smiled at her friend from her side of the car as Yumi tried to shrink herself in the middle of the two.

"What? You couldn't see that they were so cute?"

"No," Keiko said. "I could see it. They were great. I'd love to wake up to that every morning."

"Finally!" Akemi exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you and Sunako were never going to get it."

"You're too obsessed with the opposite sex." Yumi muttered.

* * *

Sunako sighed as she saw the girls drive away and Kyohei start back up the stairs. For a moment their eyes met; violet on amethyst. 

_Don't let it control you._

Sunako turned away and headed back to her room. The boys could make themselves lunch today.

She opened the door to her lovely room and, for the first time, realized just how empty it was. Now that it was only her, it seemed too quiet.

But a good slasher movie could fix that.

_Don't let it control you._

Sunako sighed as she placed the DVD into the player. "I won't."

The rest of the day passed too slowly without the girls there to laugh with her. Movie after movie didn't seem to take away the coldness that filled her room now. Sunako couldn't help but remember the parts of certain movies where Kyohei had laughed at the 'stupid idiots.'

She finally checked the clock on the wall that screamed every hour. It was only five. Growling, Sunako got up and marched up the stairs.

She slammed Ranmaru's door open, not bothering to worry about what was behind it.

"You cursed me!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Ranmaru put down the dirty magazine that he was looking through. "That's a first."

"I can't stop thinking about everything that you two said."

"Who?" Ranmaru asked as he put the offending material in his dresser drawer. "Me and Keiko."

"Who else?" Sunako growled.

"Oh," Ranmaru said. "And what did we say?"

"Everything," Sunako sighed as she sat on the floor. There was no way she was going near that bed. "about Kyohei."

"And you never thought that this could confirm that you might just like him just a little bit?"

Sunako looked oblivious. "It's not that." she said.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "Then what is it?"

"I…don't know."

"Was it like this before?" Ranmaru knew he was skating on thin glass by bringing up her past crush, but he was taking that chance.

Sunako ducked her head. "It's much worse."

"That could mean that you like him more." He was glad that she hadn't attacked him…yet.

Sunako looked up at him with a shocked expression. Getting up quickly, she left the room.

"Screw you!"

_It's hard to argue when  
you won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
keeps digging my own grave with my_

She stopped in front of Kyohei's room. Not sure if she wanted to go in or if she was ready to go in.

Unsure of what was going to happen, Sunako knocked quietly. A soft 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door. Sunako winced; she was hoping that he wouldn't hear her. She slipped through the door and into the room. Kyohei was facing the window, not yet noticing it was her.

"I might like you," she said, startling him. Kyohei turned around fast, ready to fight off any rabid fangirl that had managed to slip passed the gate. He was only confused when he saw the black-haired girl standing there.

"What?" he demanded.

"I might- I stress might- like you," she said again. "I don't know."

Kyohei blinked. Like he said, he'd been thinking about this as well. "I don't know either," he sighed.

Sunako looked around the clean room. Other than a pile of clothes in the corner, he really didn't do much with the place. Not like Ranmaru, who had pictures of just about every married women in Japan, or Yuki who had a wall of pictures and letters from his family. Or even Takenaga who had a variety of things that decorated his room. Her room was the most decorated of all with her personality stamped all over it.

"What do we do?" Kyohei asked, pulling her from her observation. "About us; this?"

"I don't know." she answered.

There was another uncomfortable silence between them.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sunako offered.

Kyohei shrugged. "Okay," Kyohei agreed, with the promise of popcorn.

_Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens_

Screams followed closely by laughter flowed from the downstairs room as the movies played again and again.

Kyohei looked over to the girl beside him. He really loved these moments even though he wouldn't admit it. It was just so refreshing that he was able to laugh with a girl who wasn't trying pull off his pants. And the fact that it wasn't a chick flick was just a bounce.

Sunako was far too comfortable to realize that Kyohei was looking at her.

He smirked at her obliviousness. He turned back to the movie, determined not to say anything stupid. Besides, it wasn't like they were doing anything that they hadn't done before. Why ruin it with useless, meaningless words.

_Why would I sabotage  
the best thing that I have  
Well, it makes it easier to know  
exactly what I want with my..._

_Hands open and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
that your heart opens_

Ranmaru was smiling away as he dialed the number on the paper.

"Hey!" Keiko answered.

"Phase one: complete." he said, still smiling.

"Ranmaru…what are talking about?"

Ranmaru sighed. Anyone else would know what he was saying. "They're watching movies in her room." he simplified.

"OH!" Keiko laughed. "Good, good."

"I thought so," Ranmaru smirked. This girl could be so dense at times.

"So it's only a matter of time," Keiko said, "before they're finally together.

"I hope so," Ranmaru agreed. "I don't know how much more I can take of this. Between those two and Takenaga with Noi, it feels like I'm the only one who can admit that they feel something for someone."

"Yeah, but you do it so much that it doesn't really mean anything." Keiko replied. "When they do it, it's hard because it actually means something other than 'I want you now!'"

Ranmaru blinked. "That's mean. When I say that I like someone, I really mean it. When I say 'I want you,' that's what it means."

His answer was the dial tone.

* * *

Kyohei opened his eyes. He was on the ground and the TV was off. Looking around, he found Sunako leaning against her bed. 

"How long of you been awake?" he asked.

Sunako smirked at his scared expression. "Three hours."

"That's creepy, Nakahara."

Sunako's smirk widened. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep."

Kyohei almost chocked. "No."

Sunako laughed.

Kyohei couldn't stop the sudden feeling that this was right.

_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it  
Collapse into me, tired with joy_

It was two in the morning, but Kyohei and Sunako both agreed that a late midnight snack was worth it. They sat at the kitchen counter as they ate leftovers from the night before, much to Kyohei's displeasure.

"So," Kyohei started. "that was fun."

Sunako shrugged. "I guess,"

"Want to do it again?"

"Sure," Sunako agreed nonchalantly.

Ranmaru silently cheered as he heard the conversation. Keiko was going to be so happy at the new development.

* * *

Yes, that is the ending. I know that it sucked at left you hanging. But honestly I didn't know how to end it. At least this way you can decided your own ending. In my imagination, they do end up together…after many movie nights. 

Sorry for the many mistakes riddled through out this chapter and the rest of the story.

I know that I took some of the song out, but I didn't know where to fit it.

Thanks so much for reading. And I promise that one day I will edit the entire story. And for those of you who didn't get the memo, a few months ago, I changed the song in the first chapter and edited everything a little bit.


End file.
